Miscommunication
by Col3725
Summary: Thinking he and Brennan have the house to themselves, Booth decides to surprise his partner by making pancakes...naked. *Just for fun, completely random*


**_This idea popped into my head when I was going to sleep last night and I just had to write it down. Enjoy! _**

* * *

Booth rolls over in bed to face his peaceful partner as she sleeps beside him with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips somewhat in the shape of a smile. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and pulls the sheets up to her neck, careful not to disturb her dream. He glances at the clock and switches off his alarm. He sits up and swings his legs around, yawning and stretching before pushing himself up to his feet. He puts on his bathrobe and slippers and heads down the hallway, disappearing downstairs and into the kitchen to surprise Brennan with breakfast. It's Saturday morning, it also happens to be her birthday, and their thirteen-year-old daughter is at a friend's house, so they're alone.

Brennan shifts and lets out a breath before falling back asleep.

Once in the kitchen, he unties his bathrobe and slips it off his shoulders, letting it fall to a pile on the floor. He kicks it to the side and opens the refrigerator, shivering at the sudden whoosh of cold air hitting his bare skin. He reaches in and grabs two eggs. He then rummages through the cabinets of pots and pans, and searches the pantry for what he's looking for. He hums "Hot Blooded" as he begins making the pancakes, dancing around the kitchen, completely naked, while Brennan sleeps soundly upstairs.

Brennan wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping and hears a crashing coming from downstairs. She jumps up suddenly and rubs her eyes. She turns her head and notices that the space beside her is empty and cold. The smell of pancakes wafts through the air and she smiles. She fights back a yawn and gets out of bed, wrapping herself in her bathrobe and tucking her feet into her fuzzy slippers. There's nothing special about her partner making breakfast, he's been doing it for years, but it still makes her smile, makes her heart beat a little faster, and makes her feel loved and special. She exhales and heads downstairs to assess the damages.

Booth's just about finished. Three pancakes are topped with two raspberries, and are stacked on a plate, along with a few orange wedges, a couple slices of whole wheat toast, and a glass of pineapple juice. He hears footsteps as he's cleaning up the mess he's made. "Good morning, Bones. Happy Birth—."

"Oh my God! Dad, what are, what are you doing?" Christine shrieks, covering her eyes.

Booth quickly turns around and fumbles with the sponge that's in his hand, squirting the sudsy water all over himself. "Christine?" He grabs the pancake skillet and shields himself with it, forgetting that his bathrobe is lying in a pile a few feet away.

Brennan appears by her daughter's side and stares blankly at Booth, stifling a laugh. "Oh my."

Christine grunts and runs up the steps.

Brennan steps into the kitchen and bends down, picking up the blue bathrobe and handing it to him. "I think you might need this."

Booth sighs, his cheeks red hot, and swallows. He covers his face with his hand and blows out a puff of air. "I'm pretty sure I just scarred our daughter for life." He pauses. "I thought she was at Emma's house," he says as he puts on his bathrobe.

Brennan sneaks a look and bites her bottom lip. "Weren't you listening? I told you last night that the sleepover was cancelled because Emma wasn't feeling well."

"When did you tell me that? 'Cause I don't remember you saying anything about the sleepover."

"I know I told you, Booth. I told you right after I got back from picking up Christine. You nodded and then we went to bed. A nod is a culturally recognized way of communicating understanding."

Booth groans. "You know not to tell me anything right before bed, Bones."

"So you're saying that it's my fault you just showed our daughter your remarkable physicality?" Brennan snickers.

"You're not helping, Bones."

Brennan smirks and looks around. She steps closer to him and tugs on his bathrobe string, looking at him with one eyebrow arched. "Well, our daughter isn't here at the moment," she whispers. She keeps eye contact as she loosens the tie and pushes apart the flaps of his robe. She runs her hand down his chest and rises up onto her tippy-toes, pushing her lips hard against his.

He moans against her lips and kisses her back, wiggling out of the bathrobe. He freezes when he hears footsteps, and ushers Brennan into the pantry, shutting the door and switching on the light. They collapse onto the floor and he whispers in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Bones."

* * *

**_What'd you think? _**


End file.
